Thanksgiving Asgardian Style
by CharmingMischief
Summary: [Takes place somewhat close to Events in TDW] Jane comes to Asgard to Celebrate Thanksgiving! But Loki wants to have fun first. T for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little thanksgiving short-story! and btw glad you guys** **liked ****_fire and__ ice!_**

It was Thanksgiving in the house of Odin. Maid's and servants scrambled around the palace to take care of plates and setting the dining table, and of course, food. Thor walked down the corridor with his mighty hammer in his hand shooting polite smiles at little girls waving and giggling running past him under his red cape.

But alas his mind was a million miles away thinking about his beloved Jane back in Midgard. He just wish he could bring her to Asgard so he could spend what the mortals call Thanksgiving, (basically Thor heard there was food involved and he wanted to celebrate it as soon as possible).

But Thor knew how much Allfather disliked Jane and thought she didnt belong here much to Thor's disagreement. Thor sighed and shook his head gripping Mjonir. "Careful, you'll break your toy." suddenly came a playful english voice, Thor chuckled turning to see Loki leaning against a pillar in his usual green and gold attire, looking boredly at his hands flexing them. "Brother, what is it that you want? i'm very much in my thoughts." Thor said resuming his walk, this time Loki walking beside him looking ahead with his hands behind his back.

"I was simply tired of reading and came to bug you instead." Loki answered with a smile glancing at his golden haired brother who scoffed but smiled none the less. "Oh come on, what were you really doing brother?" Thor looked over to see Loki smirking.

"i turned one of our maids into a cat, a spell i've been trying to prefect for quite some time." Loki laughed and Thor's eyes widen but couldn't help but laugh as well, he elbowed Loki in the stomach trying to calm his laughter but failing. "Th..That is not funny." Thor chuckled smiling. "Don't worry, its temporary." Loki said laughing. once they entered the gold dining room, Allfather was standing in front of the long table with what seemed like a hundred of chairs, soon to be filled with gods and godesses of all kinds. Odin looked over to see Thor and Loki come in and he sighed walking over to them, Thor's once cheery smile faded as he saw his fathers face.

"Something wrong, father?" Thor asked and Loki looked between the two before Odin spoke. "It has come to my attention that you have been missing your mortal, therefore i will allow her back into Asgard." Thor broke into a smile and he handed Loki his hammer and Loki grunted loudly falling to his knees at the weight his eyes wide as Thor hugged his father.

"Thank you so much father." Odin chuckled and patted his sons back gently before pulling away. "No need to thank me, your mother perhaps." Thor rolled his eyes and laughed then looked down at Loki who was on the floor.

"Loki this is no time for games, we must fetch Jane." with that Thor lifted his hammer and Loki took a deep breath and stood up glaring, dusting himself off. "Of course."

The two brothers trotted to the Bifrost on horseback and chatted for a bit, when they finally reached Heimdal he tensed at the sight of Loki, thinking back to the time when he froze him and almost destroyed Jotunheim. "Relax, Heimdal, Loki is a ally now." Thor said nodding once. Loki smiled innocently at Heimdal, which made him even more uneasy.

"Let me guess, to midgard?"Heimdal said looking at Thor who smiled. "You know me well."

"Whew! that is my new favorite transportation." Jane laughed as they returned back to Asgard. Thor smiled even more wrapping his arm around her small waist guiding her. "I'ts mine too, love." Jane blushed and giggled looking up at him then at Loki who was suddenly very close behind her with his face just inches from hers and she jumped. "Oh my god! can you please stop doing that, you've been doing jump scares even when i was eating my cereal." she glared and Loki laughed slyly pinching her side making her yelp and roll her eyes in frustration. "It is so much fun seeing you jump though, why would i stop?"

Loki said lowly and sultry but still playfully raising a eyebrow at Jane who bit her lip trying to decide wether to still hate him for what he did to new york, but she couldnt help thinking he just as graceful and as beautiful as Thor.

Loki looked at Jane for a moment then at Thor and walked ahead as Thor chuckled. "Brother stop teasing my Jane," Thor said and gazed at Jane. "He is only jesting, do not take any comment to heart." Jane nodded smiling looking out into Asgard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, this is a _Huge _dining room!" Jane yelled seeing if there was an echo, and to her delight there was. Thor laughed hugging Jane to him and kissing her head. "I love your curiosity so." Loki rolled his eyes at the sight before him, but he wasnt quite done messing with Jane just yet, by the nights end she'll be stuttering and blushing like a fool.

The entire dining room was packed, and very loud to much of Loki's distaste. He loved quiet places to relax, what was more ironic was he earned his title of not just the God of Mischief, but the agent of Chaos. Him and Thor were seated on either side of Jane who looked like she was having a great time. Thor laughing and telling tales of battles and Avengers, while slamming a cup down and cheering along with everyone else.

Jane laughed covering her mouth and reached down to eat some roasted meat, but with a side glance and a smirk, Loki turned his hand sideways under the table turning the meat into what the midgardians called a 'pleasure toy' Jane's eyes widened and quick as sonic she hid the toy in her lap blushing as red as a tomato. "Oh my god.." she whispered starting to panic, then she looked over at Loki who was innocently taking a drink his eyes closed, but Jane knew damn well it was him.

"Loki!" she whispered furiously glancing at her lap then back at him. "Who is this, Loki?" He said opening his eyes looking around as if she was speaking a different language. She rolled her eyes. "Prince Loki Damnit!" Laughing that same mischievous laugh he turned to her, green eyes ablaze with his trick. "Yes, Lady Jane? anger does not suit you, I'm afraid." he said sarcastically, which only angered her more.

"turn this back right now!" she yelled-whispered. Loki playfully pouted and turned his hand upwards turning the toy back into now messy meat in her lap. "You're no fun, you know that?" Loki said and looked down at her lap, she followed his gaze and groaned. "Great.." Thor turned to Jane and noticed the red stain on her dress, he cleared his throat and whispered not-so quietly. "My love, are you cycling?" Jane opened her mouth to speak, but to embarrassed to say anything, she put her hand on her forehead. "Oh dear Lord."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Turkey time. Everyone had settled down to slightly quiet chatter while plates passed around. Poor Jane has changed into a simple blue Asgardian dress and already emotionally exhausted from Loki. "If i had magic, i would do the same thing back to you, but way worse." she whispered holding her chin high and Loki, who had been rubbing his chin in thought looked over at Jane and chuckled. "Let's see how that works out for you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes then seeing a plate being handed to her by Thor, she smiled at him thinking how incredibly lucky she is, trying not to sigh happyily she passed a plate to Loki who grabbed it and suddenly a green shock was sent through Jane and she yelped almost dropped the plate before Loki caught it and laughed. "Just thumbs tonight, Jane?" Loki commented looking at her with a wink and a charming smile. Jane tried to suppress her frustration but took a deep breath and smiled nodding. "Y-Yes, Loki, Just thumbs."

Once everyone got their plate they starting eating, Jane fed Thor a piece of Turkey and he ate it happily gazing at her, feeling his love for her grow each second. Jane blushed smiling looking down at her plate eating some chicken, but now paranoid as hell about Loki, she knew he was powerful and could do the most surprising things. Suddenly, she felt something in her stomach. Jane put her hand on her chest, she could've sworn she saw Loki give a small smile. BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Jane's eyes widen and she covered her mouth. The room went quiet with everyone looking at her.

Thor blinked. Of course he didnt care if Jane burped but it still surprising. Loki looked away to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. "My, are you alright Jane?" Thor asked putting his hand on hers and she nodded quickly whispering. "Loki must've enchanted my food." Thor gave his brother a look and Loki raised his eyebrows up and sat back while everyone resumed eating. Loki chuckled before saying. "What a fun night of Thanksgiving its gonna be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last and dos Chapter! sorry this is so short!**

"And now, for desert!" Odin's voice bellowed out with a smile, Jane sighed in relief and in disappointment, Why can't this be over so Loki wont do anything else mortifying? But her eyes bugged out of her sockets when she caught the sight of a huge dark chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. She smiled glancing back at Loki who in returned the small smile, which never failed to give her eriee chills.

"Here you are, My Jane." Thor said smiling handing her a plate which she gladly took. "Thank you." Jane said softly with a soft laugh at the feel of butterflies in her stomach. Once everyone had their plate they all started to dig in and chat loudly amongst themselves. Loki ate piece of his cake, chewing he looked over at Jane eating, calculating what he could do to her in this situation.

Once it clicked to him Loki chuckled quietly, earning a quick eye glance at Jane. He raised his eyebrow and she looked away, he smiled and turned his hand, focusing his magic and what he wanted it to do. just as she put a piece of cake in her mouth, chewing and swallow she smiled as Thor whispered something in her ear, he pulled away smiling back but it faded when he realized his girlfriends teeth were all black with gunk.

"Oh Thor, i love you so much.." Jane said quietly oblivious smiling even wider, then she leaned in to kiss his lips closing her eyes but Thor leaned back biting his lip, afraid he might fall out of his chair. laughing neverously he stuffed his face with chunks of cake mumbling with a full mouth pointing at his mouth.

Jane opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows she nodded a bit, confused. Loki covered his mouth with his napkin since he was laughing way to hard, Sif looked at him strangely but for the moment he did not care. Jane (Still not noticing) tapped her glass cup with her fork gaining everyone's attention. She stood up and sighed with a smile, looking down slightly then looking up at everyone making everyone gasp and freeze. "I would like to make an announcement." ane said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh Gods.." Loki said through laughs, trying to catch his breath at how Lady Jane looked. "I would like to say how happy i am to be here and, how just beautiful this feast was, and how glad i am to have another home to visit." Frigga put a hand to her chest and cleared her throat, desperately trying to look past Janes...new look. "Well child we're...happy to have you here." Frigga smiled nodding and Jane smiled as well making everyone cough and look away. Jane glanced around, not understanding everyone's discomfort.

"Jane honey you have um, something in your teeth." Thor said quietly wincing, gesturing to all over her mouth. Jane's eyes widened and she took her spoon baring her teeth and she gasped covering her mouth. She quickly ran out of the dining room, face scarlet. Loki had finally calmed down smiling and he looked around to see Frigga crossing her arms.

"Loki barthlamewu Laufyson, what did we talk about?" All eyes were on Loki now and he sat back in his chair lazily, letting out a heavy sigh. "Mother, its not like i killed the girl." He said shaking his head, Thor looked at him alittle surprised and rubbed his face tiredly. Frigga bit her lip saying softly. "It matters not, you single-handedly embarrassed the poor girl, Just go an apologize, simple." Loki glanced around rolling his eyes and with a clearing of his throat he got up and walked out of the dining room.

Jane wasnt hard to find, really. She was in the gardens with a wet cloth getting the gunk of of her teeth, and muttering under her breath how Loki was a...something. He pursed his lips and came to sit down next to her.

"What's next, you gonna turn me into a dog?" Jane said not looking at him. Loki laughed and shook his head. "No No, not at all." He turned away a bit taking out a paper that had a dog spell on it and threw it with a pout. "Look, Mother said i had to apologize so, I'm sorry you didnt have as much fun as i did."

Jane looked at him incredulously but sighed and waved a hand, to tired to even argue. "Its okay, they dont call you God of Mischief for nothing." She laughed and Loki smiled, looking at her for a moment as the warm breeze picked up blowing her hair a bit, Loki swallowed hard. Then she stood up and bared her teeth. "Is your work all gone?" Loki glared at her playfully and nodded. "Your teeth look, decent, enough." He mused. Jane rolled her eyes and the pair walked back to the doors.


End file.
